


until the stars fall from the sky

by wickedwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, jealous mileven, mileven is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwheeler/pseuds/wickedwheeler
Summary: just a little jealous mileven (if all was right in the world and they were actually still living in the same town)inspired by the song "Baby I'm Yours" by Arctic Monkeys





	until the stars fall from the sky

Ever since El had met Mike, she was introduced to so many new things in the world. One of those things just so happened to be the concept of jealousy, which she had gotten to experience the effects of firsthand, but only just a few times...

There was the time she saw Mike with Max in the gym at the middle school, which only embarrasses her to think about, due to how she had reacted. It was silly, especially now that she's so close with Max, but she hadn't known any better at the time.

Then, there was this one time at the mall, when a girl who was in Mike's eighth grade science class came over to say hi, make a little small talk, then hugged him. Yeah, you read that right. She _hugged_ him. El kept her cool, though, only giving the girl a forced smile as she said her goodbyes. As much as El wanted to do something to the girl, because how dare she hug her boyfriend, she didn't. It would only bring attention to herself and well, she could possibly hurt the girl. Even if she was extremely jealous, she didn't want to hurt anyone. So, she did her best to forget it had even happened, no matter how difficult that was for her to do. 

El was clearly no stranger to jealousy when it came to her beloved Mike, but now that she had started high school with the rest of the Party, jealous might as well be her new middle name. Well, she actually didn't have a middle name, so it would have to be her one and only.

She just didn't understand why she felt this way so often, but oh man, was it bad when she did.

She couldn't help it. Girls would smile at him much longer than they should, invite only him to their birthday parties, or ask him to tutor them in simple topics that even she could understand. She even saw them look at Mike the way she looks at Mike and, well, that wasn't okay with her. 

This day in particular, El and Mike were eating lunch with the rest of their friends at their usual table near the back.

Everything was as normal as ever, until Emma Sattler walked up to the table, with the brightest smile on her face.

"Hi, Mike." She spoke happily, her chirpy voice pulling all their eyes to look in her direction, even though her own bright blue ones were set on Mike and Mike only.

"Oh, hey, Emma. What's up?"

She smiled at him sweetly while flipping her long, brown hair over her shoulder, then leaned down closer to him.

"I was wondering if you could stay after class today and explain some things to me from our reading assignment. I missed class yesterday, so I'm way behind. I know you're super smart, so I figured you could help me out?"

El's eyes were glued on the girl since the moment she had walked up and if looks could kill...

_She really couldn't have asked someone else?_

El was also in that class with them and knew for a fact that there were plenty of "super smart" people in there. She also knew that the reading assignments were one of the easiest parts of the class.

But of course, being the nice, helpful person that he is, Mike agreed. "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

"Great! Thanks, Mike! You're just a lifesaver!" Emma gushed, placing her hand on his arm, a little too long for El's liking.

The boys didn't seem to care about what they had just witnessed, but Max did, and the wide eyed look she was giving El right now told her everything she needed to know... that Emma Sattler was, indeed, flirting with Mike, like his girlfriend wasn't sitting right next to him.

El forcefully stabbed her fork into her spaghetti, causing Mike to look her way. "Uh, El? You okay?"

"Yepp. I'm fine, just fine." She assured him, through a fake smile. She wasn't fine, though, not at all.

She didn't say much the rest of their lunch period, which Mike took notice of, but didn't want to comment on just yet. Sometimes she just didn't have anything to say and he didn't want to assume there was something wrong with her, if there wasn't.

But, once the bell rang, announcing that lunch was over, El threw her trash away, then took off toward her locker, leaving Mike behind. She didn't kiss his cheek, beg him to walk her to class or even say goodbye. He knew there was definitely something wrong now. 

As El shoved her way through the hallway, she passed by her least favorite person at the moment, who just so happened to be talking about Mike. Specifically, how dreamy he was.

Hearing that set her off. Suddenly, she was furious and had to do something about it, otherwise she might just explode. 

Just in time though, Mike found her staring Emma down with a look he knew all too well. She was about to use her powers and there was no telling what it was that she planned on doing with them.

"El!" He called out just as he reached her, pulling her around the corner with him, mainly to get Emma out of her sight. "What are you doing??"

El shortly snapped out of it, acting as if everything was normal and she hadn't almost just done something extremely dangerous. "Nothing!"

"I know that look. You were about to do something to her, out here in the open, with everyone to see! What were you thinking??"

"I wasn't thinking, okay!!" She quickly snapped, before sighing heavily as she realized the severity of the situation. "I don't know what came over me! She just... She was looking at you all flirty-like, then she touched your arm. And, I heard her call you dreamy when I passed by her locker, Mike!"

Mike's tense demeanor slowly faded away after hearing what El had to say. A cheeky smile now appeared on his face, as he did his best to stifle his laughter. "El, are you jealous?"

El immediately looked away from him, too embarrassed to look at his pleased face. She was jealous, so much so, that she almost did something incredibly risky. That horrible feeling just completely clouded her mind, making her forget all about being rational. It's like she wouldn't have cared if anyone saw her blow something up with her mind, she just needed to release that anger bubbling up inside of her.

"You have nothing to be jealous about." Mike rushed to assure her, when she still refused to look at him. "I'm just helping her with school work. That's it."

"Yeah, you're just a lifesaver." She mumbled under her breath, repeating Emma's words from before.

Mike brought a hand up to her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her soft skin. "Hey, you don't have to worry baby, I'm yours."

El tilted her head, leaning further into his delicate touch, until she finally decided to look at him, her eyes suddenly staring heavily into his.

"For how long?" El softly asked, small knowing smiles gracing both of their faces.

_For how long? _A question that escaped both of their lips, time and time again. 

You see, Mike and El have this special thing they do whenever the other gets jealous or just needs a little reassurance in a moment of weakness. When asked how long they would belong to one another, the other would respond with something equivalent to forever, infinity, eternity, whatever you choose call it.

So Mike, as he had done so many times before, came up with another response that would convey just how long that would be.

"I'm yours, until the stars fall from the sky."

El grinned brightly, putting the dimples in her cheeks on show, as she lightly nudged him. "You called me baby."

"Oh yeah, sorry it just slipped out." He shyly apologized, having never really used that pet name for her before.

"No, it's okay. I like it." El told him, the smile on her pretty face growing.

The two stared dazedly at one another, before inching closer and closer, until they met in the middle, their lips coming together ever so softly. 

All thoughts of a certain blue eyed, brown haired girl with hands that most definitely needed to be kept to herself, completely gone from El's mind.

*

El thought she had gotten past the whole jealously thing, she really did, but Emma Sattler just didn't know when to stop.

The three of them were in English class. El was, of course, sat next to Mike, while Emma was seated in the row of desks in front of them.

They were discussing short stories and their teacher was pairing them off to read the stories aloud, in front of the class. Only these stories were written by the students, as it was their homework assignment two nights ago. 

And to El's complete dissatisfaction, Mike got partnered up with Emma, to read her story about two best friends, who had fallen madly in love.

The story even had a kissing scene in it, as if El wasn't already irritated enough, but their teacher had told them to skip those parts.

That eased some of El's irritation, until the delightful Emma decided to plant one right on her boyfriend's cheek. To make matters even worse, the girl had the nerve to smile ever so smugly at El before going on and reading the rest of her part.

El was furious. She wanted to scream, throw something across the room, anything that could help her release her anger, yet she did nothing but sit there as if another girl hadn't just kissed her boyfriend.

Mike didn't even have to look at her when it happened, to know that El was livid. He hoped and prayed with everything in him that she could contain herself, because one wrong action and everything was ruined.

Luckily though, when he sat down next to her, she didn't do a thing but stare straight ahead. The only sign of anger he could find being the death glare she was sending the girl.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the rest of the class period and soon they were exiting the classroom together, heading straight for their lockers. 

Mike knew she was still angry and he could tell by the look on her face that she wanted so badly to act on that anger, but was holding herself back.

He didn't want to speak of what just happened in there, afraid it might set her off, but as they reached their lockers, he knew he had to say something.

"El, you know I would've stopped her if I could have. I had no idea she was gonna kiss me." He began to defend himself, which wasn't necessary. El wasn't mad at him. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was that horrid Emma's fault.

"I should've thrown her out the window." El immediately hissed, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"No, no you shouldn't have!!" He rushed to tell her, the scenario she had in mind definitely not ending well for anyone. "And I'm glad you didn't."

"Why? Did you like her kissing you?" El snapped, her jealousy hitting its peak. 

"What! No, hell no! It might as well have been my Nana kissing my cheek! I didn't feel a thing. You're the only one I want kissing me, okay?" He frantically tried to convince her, his gaze quickly softening because he understood her reaction. If a guy kissed her on the cheek like that, he'd lose it. "Remember what I told you baby, I'm yours... until the poets run out of rhymes or in other words, until the end of time."

Her intense glare lasted a few more seconds before it was gone, soon replaced by small smile. El leaned up, placing a short, but oh so sweet, kiss to his lips.

"No throwing people out windows okay?" He strictly told her, while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Yeah yeah, I know. That was a little aggressive." She sighed, placing her own arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just love you too much." 

***

Mike had never been the jealous type, that is until El had joined them at school and, well, that ugly green monster had forced its way into Mike's head, just as it had El's. 

Mike was sitting in Math class, three rows away from El. Their teacher had assigned seats for the class, which meant the two couldn't sit together like they did in every other class they shared.

It also meant they couldn't talk much or even really see each other at all the entire class period.

Usually that wasn't too much of a problem. It was only fifty-five minutes. Surely, they could survive not seeing or talking to each other for almost an hour. 

Today, though, it was very much a problem. At least, for Mike it was.

They had just been instructed to find a partner for the assignment and it was no question that he'd be partners with El. This would give them a chance to talk to each other, during a time they normally wouldn't get to. Of course they would happily take advantage of that time. 

Mike popped up out of his seat, making a beeline toward his partner, only to see her taking a seat next to Garrett Adams.

El immediately looked over at Mike, shooting him a quick look that he knew meant she was sorry, then began working on the assignment with the guy.

Mike sulked his way back to his desk, his excitement deflated like a balloon that El was snatched right from him.

He knew that Garrett liked El. He heard the guy talking about her all the time in Gym class. Not that Mike was worried about that. He knew that El wasn't interested in anyone else, no matter if they had a crush on her or not.

Still, that didn't make him feel any better about El being partners with the guy.

The blonde haired baseball star had still taken away time that he could be spending with his girlfriend and that was not okay. 

So, Mike suffered his way through working with a random guy, seated in the back of the class, his eyes going back to where El sat every so often.

Once when he had looked over, he noticed her laughing at something Garrett had said, which of course, didn't make the situation any more enjoyable.

He just wanted the class period to be over already, so he didn't have to sit there in agony any longer. 

Thankfully, the last thirty-five minutes went by faster than he had expected and El was now by his side, as they left the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't want to be rude and say no to him." She tried to ease his frustration, knowing he wasn't too happy with her working with someone else. Really, she wasn't too happy about it herself. 

"You could've just said you already had a partner. I mean, we always work together." Mike groaned, the image of her laughing so wholesomely with Garrett still burned into his brain. 

"Mike, it was just this once." El reminded him, in hopes to make him feel better, because she knew all too well how he felt right then. "And it was just an assignment. You know, kinda like what you helped Emma with."

She watched for his reaction, knowing that he understood how she felt now when he agreed to help Emma. But, she also understood him now, too. It was just school work, after all.

"Not so fun when you're on the other side of it, huh?"

"No. No, it's not." Mike muttered lowly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

"You have no reason to be jealous." El promised him, though he still didn't look too convinced.

"I'm yours, until two and two equal three." She so sweetly assured him, before he could even ask the question himself. "And if my knowledge is correct, two and two can never equal three, so I guess you're kinda stuck with me forever."

The unhappy look on Mike's face went away, meaning she had gotten through to him. 

"Oh, that's fine with me." He happily decided, leaning down to bring her lips to his, kissing her so deeply, the idea of being stuck with her forever bringing an inevitable smile to his face.

*

El was beautiful, Mike was well aware of that fact. He also knew that other guys were aware of it, too.

He didn't particularly like that they felt that way, but he understood. It was kind of impossible to not find her gorgeous.

So, he paid them no mind, because El was his girlfriend. She wasn't interested in what any of those guys thought about her. She only cared what he thought.

He was usually secure enough in their relationship to not get jealous over silly things, but for some reason, he couldn't resist today. 

The two were in the video store, searching for a movie they could watch later. It was Saturday and they always had movie night in Mike's basement, just the two of them.

El wanted to watch a scary one, Mike wanted a comedy.

So, they were getting a scary one. _Children of the Corn _to be exact.

El grabbed the movie, along with a box of M&M's and laid them up on the counter. Mike stood behind, waiting for her to pay, so they could leave and head back to his house. It was her turn to buy, so he let her do all the talking, as she liked to.

The boy behind the counter, looking to be a few years old than them, rang up the candy, then snatched the movie up, but didn't scan it. Instead, he took one look at the movie, then got another good look at El.

"You have to be 18 to rent this movie, so I need to see some ID."

"Oh, uh, I'm not 18." El admitted, glancing back at Mike, before returning her attention to him. "Neither is he, so..."

The boy, Blake, as his name tag read, looked around the store, as if he were making sure the coast was clear. He finally looked back at El, with an unsettling smirk on his face. 

"Well, I guess I can overlook that tiny detail for a cutie like you."

Mike's eyes went wide, not believing this guy was completely ignoring his existence. El was still holding Mike's hand, how could this guy not get that the two of them were together?

Mike also couldn't believe that El did nothing, but smile at the guy. 

"Thank you, that's so sweet." El kindly told Blake, while gently squeezing Mike's hand. She handed him the money, all the while, still smiling at him.

"Oh it's my pleasure, honey." He replied, winking at El as he handed her the change. "Have a nice day!"

"You, too!" El called back, while pulling Mike out the door.

"Okay, what the hell!" Mike nearly yelled, his face full of complete and utter disbelief at what had just happened in there.

"What?" El asked, looking at Mike like she had no clue as to what had caused his outburst.

"He was so flirting with you!"

"Yeah, so?" El sighed, grabbing his hand once again, so he'd walk with her, instead of remain still, while he talked. 

"So? What, did you like it?" Mike asked, not caring that he sounded like a jealous fool right then.

"No! Oh my God, Mike. No, I didn't like it, actually it was a little creepy considering he looked like a grown man. I was just playing along, so he'd give us the movie." El shrugged, hoping Mike would understand and calm down.

"He called you a cutie. I mean, you are a cutie, but he can't call you that." Mike angrily said, his face as red as could be. "And he had to have known we were together! God, I should've shoved that tape right up his-"

"Mike!" El interrupted, with a breathless laugh. "Chill!"

Mike huffed, averting his eyes away from hers. He knew he was overreacting, but he simply couldn't help it.

El squeezed his hand tighter, stopping him from walking any further. She moved to stand in front of him, her features softening as she looked up at him.

"Hey, he can call me a cutie and let me have R rated movies all day long and I still won't care. I'm yours."

Mike looked back at her, embarrassment all over his face. Still, even with his awareness of how ridiculous he was acting, he needed to ask. "For how long?"

"Until the sun no longer shines." El dramatically shouted, throwing her hands up to the sky.

The somber frown on Mike's face morphed into the widest smile she'd ever seen, making her own grow too.

"Now, let's get to your house already, so we can not watch this movie!" El excitedly shouted, the two of them walking the rest of the way to where Mike had left his bike.

"We're not gonna watch it?" Mike asked, completely oblivious to what she meant. 

El stared blankly, waiting until her dear boyfriend finally caught on to what she was suggesting.

"Oh!"

She nodded, confirming his realization, as he turned to unhook his bike from the nearby rack. He got on it instantly, turning back to her with a grin.

"Let's go then, hop on!" Mike eagerly told her, repeatedly patting the seat of his bike. "Hurry, woman!"

El giggled, as she climbed on the back of his bike, the familiar feeling of her arms wrapping around his waist making his insides warm up.

He couldn't help but lean back, kissing her on the cheek, before they took off down the street, headed straight for his house to get ready for their movie night... movie night which would not consist of watching any movies.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a whole book of song inspired mileven one shots on my wattpad account, so if you enjoyed this one go check em out on there! i might post some of them here though, if i feel like it <3


End file.
